Cuddle Weather
by WaterFae110
Summary: Continuation of "Rainy Day." No need to read the previous story to understand this one. It's pure experimental smut writing.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters. They belong to Bryke.

**A/N:** Smut. Porn. Sex. Howrra sexy time. Read at your own risk. This is my first serious attempt and might have rushed the ending. You can also think of this as a continuation of my other fic Rainy Day…but you don't have to.

* * *

The rain continued to fall much firmly now; the drops of water beating down on the rooftops in a steady rhythm and creating minute pools across the stony steps twisting throughout the island. The breeze had picked up slightly, still blowing cool air intermittently through Korra's half-open window, though doing nothing to relieve the two bodies enveloped in their own lust-filled heat.

It had started with a few playful pecks on the lips, a nip at his neck, a nibble on her ear, but soon the small, innocent gestures grew more impassioned and now, a naked Howl loomed over the young Avatar; his gaze piercing - asking for permission. In response, Korra reached up and around his neck, pulling him into a kiss. Desperate. _Pleading _for him to continue. Not wasting another moment, Howl gripped one of her thighs and pried them apart. He was half expecting some kind of protest, but when none came – when all Korra did was continue to slide her tongue against his – he lifted one of her legs and placed it around his waist; the other voluntarily following suit. Slowly, he began to enter her.

This wasn't the first. Not even the second. The couple had partaken in such activities numerous times and surprisingly had yet to be discovered. Though admittedly, it had been quite the wait since their last time together. So it was unsurprising to the guardsman when his lover let out a pitiful whimper, her hold on him tightening. He pulled away from her lips to see her eyes shut tight, a pained expression marring Korra's features. And though he expected the response, it still worried him.

"Korra." He whispered, halting his actions.

"I'm okay." She replied, slowly opening her eyes, "It's just…been a while."

A feeble smile appeared in an attempt to reassure him and for a moment, Howl considered pulling out and taking it a step back. He didn't want to hurt her. Perhaps they had gone too fast? Korra was right, it had been a while. Maybe he should have spent more time –

"Howl…" Korra's voice broke through his thoughts. He looked down at her, dark waves spilling across the sheets, a look of mock annoyance on her face, "Don't even think about it." She gave a slight buck of her hips. He took in a sharp intake of breath. It was his turn to shut his eyes and when she did it again, a small groan escaped from his lips.

"K-Korra…" His voice shook and the grip on her thigh tightened, "D-don't."

She placed her hands at the nape of his neck, pulling him forward once more, her lips barely grazing his ear and whispered darkly, "Then _do_ something."

Howl shuddered and let his face fall onto her shoulder. Slender fingers of his free hand trailed lightly across her torso. Up…up…up. Slowly. Until he finally allowed himself to seize a fistful of her breast, hips thrusting forward as he did so; burying himself deep within her. An exhale and his body quivered with her tightness around him. It took every bit of effort to not make any sudden movements; it would be all over, too soon if he did. The sentry man wasn't about to let that happen; not on his watch.

Korra's eyes snapped wide, her mouth falling open in a silent moan. _Yes_. She thought. It had been far too long. Too long training. Too long constantly worrying. Too long since she'd felt at ease…since she'd been in his arms, filling her. Another thrust came. Then another. He set a slow leisurely pace, waiting for Korra to adjust and all she could do was let her head fall back into the pillows. How badly she wanted to scream out her pleasure; shout out her lover's name. It was almost too unbearable. If only they had the entire island to themselves. Turning her head, she bit down on her fist as a reminder to remain quiet.

Somehow, in the midst of all his passion, Howl finally managed the strength to lift himself above her, his gaze falling to the writhing woman beneath him, smiling at her antics. Her teeth clamping down viciously at her fist. The way she squirmed. The strands of hair clinging to her sweat-covered body. It made the act all the more pleasurable; the thought of her orgasm so much more satisfying. He called out to her, a soft whisper she responded to with a moan and an arch of her back as he pulled away only to push himself back inside. The following thrusts were much rougher. Harder. Faster. The young Avatar had to bite back the moans threatening to spill from her throat, but watching his lover struggle – watching her suppress the pleasure building within her – only made Howl yearn further for the sound of her cries.

Small tears found their way from Korra's eyes, falling across her cheek as Howl rocked his hips forward. _How much longer?_ She wondered, her breathing growing more erratic. _How much more would she be able to handle?_ She stared up at the man above her, and through the haze, saw a new look of determination in his eyes. Howl looked back into her own blue ones, glistening with tears, beseeching. He quickly brought a hand up, brushing the tears away with his thumb before placing both his hands back down to her hips, angling them higher upon his waist, driving into her relentlessly.

"AAAH!"

His sudden movements caught her off guard, causing the shriek to rip through her throat. There was no way suppressing that one. The sensation had been all too consuming; too much for her to endure. Immediately, her arms shot up, wrapping themselves tightly around Howl's lean build. Korra's nails dug painfully into his back, leaving red trails that began from his shoulder blades down. He gave a grunt as she let out another cry, biting into his shoulder to stifle the others. His own arms found their way around Korra's body, pulling her closer to him. So close. So hot. Had it been possible, their bodies might have melded into one. His hands found her luscious locks and tugged at them as he grunted, face buried in the valley between her breasts. Finally, he gave one last shaky thrust.

Twitching, Korra fell back into the pillows with Howl collapsing on top of her. Both gasped for air, chests heaving and their arms still tangled around each other. They remained in this position for an immeasurable amount of time. With a shaky hand, Korra moved Howl's sweat-sodden hair from his eyes; eyes that although weary continued to look up at her lovingly. She smiled weakly and left a chaste kiss upon his lips, her White Lotus Guard still nestled in between her legs.


End file.
